The Love Story of a High-Functioning Sociapath and a Domiantrix
by E.I.Cochrane
Summary: "He hasn't told me anything" said Clara. "Anything about mum" "Then I shall correct his mistake" said her Grandpa. "This is story, Clara, of your mum and dad" (Adlock story. No slash. Sort of dark romance. Please review and enjoy!)
1. Intro

_**File select...**_

_**Please Enter**__**Username: **__mholmes_

**_Loading..._**

**_Please Enter Password: _**_*******_

**_Loading..._**

**_Access Granted _**

**_FILES OF CLARA HOLMES ARE NOW READY TO READ _**

**_Name: _**_CLARA MARION EMILIA HOLMES_

**_D/O/B: _**_31/08/2000_

**_P/O/B:_**_ London, United Kingdom _

**_Parents:_**_Sherlock Holmes & Irene Adler _

**_Grandparents:_**_Violet & Sigor Holmes_

**_Others and Immediate Family:_**_Mycroft Holmes (Uncle) John Watson (God/Adoptive Father) Mary Watson nee Mortsan (God/Adoptive Mother)_

**_Current Address:_**_221b Baker Street, London, United Kingdom _

**_Medical Conditions:_**_Allergy to Insect Bites & Stings, Severe Dream Anxiety Disorder, Migraineur_

_**Personal Biography: **__Er Stop Right there! Clara Holmes does not give permission for this! Mycroft how dare you have personal information on a file I've decided to delete it. Over and out!- CH_

Clara sighed and nodded in approval as she logged out and finished hacking into her Uncle's laptop. She was currently at her Grandparent's house with her Uncle, Sherlock, John and Mary on there annual Family Summer Visit.

Clara heard Mycroft coming down the stairs.

"Nana promise you won't tell Mycroft I was on his laptop"

Mrs Holmes winked. "It's our secret"

Clara smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, shall I take that through?"

"Yes and put the spaghetti on the Laptop, Mikey won't mind"

Clara nodded, trying not to laugh as she put the spaghetti on the laptop and went through to the Living Room with the bowl of warm bread.

She found Mary on the sofa and her Grandpa in his armchair.

She smiled and sat down next to Mary, who was looking through photos.

"When are you due yourself, Mary?" Mr Holmes asked.

"Few months" said Mary, rubbing her bump and smiling at the photos.

"I think Irene is about eight months pregnant in those pictures" said Sigor.

Clara frowned. "What are you looking at?"

"Pictures of you mum and dad when they were living with us whilst Irene was pregnant" replied Grandpa. "Your father hasn't showed you them?"

"No, he said he didn't have anything" said Clara.

Sigor frowned.

"Here" said Mary, handing them to her.

Clara looked through them. There was one that stuck out and it was her mum looking very pregnant wearing summers dress and leaning into Sherlock who was only in trunks as they stood on a beach. Her mum and dad had there hands on the bump , smiling.

"Erm... Clara" said Mary, gently. "Where is Sherlock and John right now?"

"They went on a walk" said Clara, distracted ,wiping her eyes. "They won't be back for a while"

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry I didn't realize" said Sigor.

"It's ok" said Clara,smiling but almost crying. "You didn't realize and it's just dad has never really showed me anything to do with mum or told me anything"

Mary put an arm around her.

"Hasn't told me anything" said Clara.

"Then I shall correct his mistakes" said Sigor. "I'll tell you what you want to know darling, you deserve to"

Clara nodded. "Thank you. Mary will you stay with me?"

Mary smiled. "If you want me to I will"

Mary put some blanket around Clara's knees so they were sharing.

"Ok, Clara" said Sigor. "This is the story of how your mum and dad met"

**NEW STORY ALERT! **

**Just to be clear, Grandpa Holmes is telling the story. The story itself will be in regular text when it goes back to the present it will be in italic. Please review. Thank you so much!**


	2. One Time Childhood Friends

The Holmes family were on holiday in Cornwall. Sherlock was sitting in the rented Cottage, Living Room.

"I'm bored" the seven year old whined.

"Don't be stupid" remarked his older brother, Mycroft.

Sherlock stuck his tongue out at him.

"Very mature" said Mycroft.

"Shut up, Mycroft!" snapped Sherlock.

"Boys, boys enough please" said they're father. "William why don't you go and take Redbeard for a walk on the beach?"

Sherlock (or William as he was known back then) nodded and got up to get Redbeard's leash.

He rushed out and held Redbeard's collar and carefully walked across the road with him, over the wall and down the stairs.

"On you go, Redbeard!" he said, fondly as he let the dog go off the beach.

Redbeard barked happily and galumphed across the beach.

Sherlock ran after him. "Redbeard, wait!"

Once Sherlock caught up, he saw Redbeard sniffing a Scottish terrier's bum.

The moment the Scottish terrier saw Sherlock, it ran over with its hips wiggling in excitement.

"Hello" laughed Sherlock.

"Hello"

Sherlock turned around.

A girl about his age, with wild curly ginger hair was dressed in a t-shirt and overalls and had no shoes or socks on.

"Oh. Hello" said Sherlock.

"Are you staying in the blue Cottage?" the girl asked.

Sherlock nodded, noticing her Scottish accent.

"I thought so. I've seen you a few times" she said as a matter of factly. "I'm staying in the yellow one next door. Is this you dog?"

Sherlock nodded. "Yes this is Redbeard"

The girl bent down to say hello to Redbeard, she even laughed when he excitedly licked her face.

"I'm Madeline" she said. "That's my dog, Autumn"

She pointed to the Scottish terrier who barked.

Sherlock smiled. "I'm William"

The pair sat on the wall as the dogs ran about in the sea.

"Here" said Madeline, She pulled out some chalk sticks from her pockets. "Do you want to draw?"

Sherlock took one.

"What are you writing?" he asked.

"My name" replied Madeline, her tongue slightly.

"Madeline Irene… Lilith Adler" said Sherlock reading it.

"I know" groaned Madeline. "It's to long it took me ages to remember how to spell it"

"I have a long name to" said Sherlock. He wrote it next to Madeline's name. "There. William Sherlock Scott Holmes"

"That's a nice name" said Madeline. "I like it"

"I like your name" replied Sherlock.

"Do you want to catch some Crabs and then draw on some shells?" Madeline asked.

Sherlock nodded.

They hopped off the wall and shouted for there dogs as they ran to the shoreline.

They spent the whole holiday on the beach, on dog walks, up trees and eating Ice Creams and in the Confectionary Shop until with disappointment and disgruntlement they had to part.

"Will I see you again?" Sherlock asked.

Madeline nodded. "Of course. Next holiday"

"Here I made these" said Sherlock.

He handed Madeline a large shell, and in tiny writing was his name.

"I have an identical one with your name" he grinned.

Madeline hugged him. "Thank you. You're my best friend"

Sherlock hugged her slightly awkwardly. "You're my only friend"

Madeline smiled. "I'll see you later. I promise. Come on Autumn"

Redbeard whined as Autumn and Madeline walked off, giving a final wave before they entered they're cottage out of sight.

"Don't worry boy" said Sherlock, stroking his dog lovingly. "We'll see him again"

**School tomorrow so less frequent updates. Please review. Please enjoy xxx**


	3. Fifteen Years Later

"Seb, I'm not going" said Sherlock Holmes as he walked down the corridors of CambridgeUniversity.

"Oh come on, mate. It'll be a laugh" insisted Sebastian Wilkes. "A group of us will go and travel and we'll be back in a few months"

Sherlock sighed. "You just want to get sha-"

"At least think about it" interrupted Seb. "The trip is in a few years. Please think about it?"

Sherlock sighed. "I will think about it"

"Great!" exclaimed Sebastian. "I've got to now. Bloody lecture, I'll catch you later, buddy!"

"Bye!" said Sherlock, sarcastically cheery. He went down to the Library and started rapidly looking through books. He suddenly heard a gasp from someone as he collided into someone.

He spun round to see he had collided into a red-headed woman about his age and dropped all her folders.

"Um…" he stammered as the woman bent down to pick them up. Why was he stammering? He cleared his throat. "I'm so sorry"

He started to help pick up the folders.

"Thank you" said the woman.

Sherlock quickly glanced at her. That glance was enough to deduce: _Originally Scottish, Only child, Dog person, Independent and Intelligent, Secretive. _

He realized all the folders had been picked up.

\He stood quickly as did the woman.

She smiled at him as he handed her the folders. Sherlock suddenly realized he found her quite attractive. She had thick ginger wavy hair which, she wore a pair of high- waist skinny jeans, a tartan crop top and brogues, nothing that special to him usually. So why now?

He blinked rapidly. "Err... Sorry for bumping into you"

"It's ok" she said, sounding slightly Scottish but mostly English.

Sherlock frowned. Had he met her before?

The woman raised her eyebrows at him. Oh he was meant to say something.

"I'm err…" said Sherlock. He shook his head.

The woman frowned, amused.

"Listen" she said. "I'm not a great people person, but I'm pretty sure you could start with telling me your name"

Sherlock nodded. "Sorry it's just I think we've met before, or I don't know I can't remember the-"

"Your name" interrupted the woman, smiling.

Sherlock extended his hand. "I'm Sherlock Holmes"

The woman shook his hand, but froze slightly in the process.

"Problem?" Sherlock asked.

"No" she said. "It's err… a name I haven't heard in a while, I-I-I mean, I'm Irene Adler"

"I've heard that name before" stated Sherlock.

"No you haven't" she said suddenly. "Sorry, I mean…"

"We're not very good at this are we?" Sherlock said.

She shook her head, smiling. "No, I guess not. I changed my name or rather I shortened it, it was far too long"

"I'm sure it's fine" said Sherlock. "My full name is a long one to"

Irene gasped. "Cornwall!"

Suddenly the librarian shushed them.

Irene grabbed Sherlock's hand and dragged him into the corridor.

Sherlock frowned at her.

"We met in Cornwall" she said, excitedly. "We were Childhood Friends"

Sherlock was deep in thought.

"I'm Madeline Irene Lilith Adler" continued Irene. "I had a Scottish terrier named Autumn and you had a dog called Redbeard"

Sherlock suddenly remembered. "Oh my god" he said, remembering her. She was the only friend he had growing up; the only time someone didn't completely annoy him and they only met once. "Hello"

Irene laughed, shocked and happy. "Hello!"

"How are you?" Sherlock asked, bewildered.

"I am well" Irene giggled. "You?"

"Good" said Sherlock.

"Why are you smiling?" he thought to himself.

"What happened to you?" Irene asked. "I was at Cornwall every summer but you weren't there?"

Sherlock sighed, disgusted. "My parents discovered Oklahoma"

Irene nodded, smiling. "Nice place?"

Sherlock shook his head. "No it was hideous"

"We should catch up" said Irene. "That's the term people use, isn't it?"

Sherlock nodded. "Yes it is"

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock looked up to see Seb beckoning him over.

"I'll see you around!" said Irene, suddenly half-way down the corridor and winking at him.

Sherlock nodded and went over to Seb.

"Who was that lovely looking lady?" asked Seb, grinning.

Sherlock watched Irene walk up the stairs.

"A very old friend" replied Sherlock.

And he didn't scold himself for smiling.

**Hello Everyone! **

**Please review and tell me what you think next chapter in next weekend!**


End file.
